Spider-Man 2099
Summary In the year 2099, Miguel O'Hara, the head of the genetics department for the Alchemax Corporation becomes the legendary hero known as Spider-Man. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Low 7-C Name: Miguel O'Hara Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at his 20's at least Classification: Human with Genetic Mutation, Alchemax Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Talons & Fangs, Spinnerets, Accelerated Healing Factor, Accelerated Vision, Accelerated Decoy Attack Potency:''' '''Small Town level (Listed as equal to Spider-Man in the handbooks) Speed:''' Likely '''Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Spider-Man. Fast enough to snag a pair of small missiles mid-air) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 25 Striking Strength:''' '''Small Town Class Durability:''' '''Small Town level (Survived being hit by 2099's version of Mjolnir, which can bust buildings) Stamina:''' Superhuman Range:' Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment:' His Suit, O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules, the only clothing he owned that could resist tearing from his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. Intelligence:''' High '''Weaknesses: * Optical Photosensitivity: Because of Miguel's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. * Speech Difficulty: As Spiderman, Miguel has the use of fangs which produce the non-lethal venom, however the downside of these fangs is that he cannot retract them. This is a flaw that Miguel hides, however the only problem is that it's relatively hard for him to speak and hide his fangs at the same time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Accelerated Vision: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. * Longevity: Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. * Talons and Fangs: O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. * Spinnerets: Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. * High Endurance: O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. * Spider-Sense: O'Hara did not initially possess a Spider-Sense warning him of impeding danger. However, Madame Web temporarily passed on this power to him. It seems he can be attacked through his spider-sense the same way other spiders are. * Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack.